


Isn't It Lovely (Hiatus)

by autumnghost



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Heavy Angst, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnghost/pseuds/autumnghost
Summary: Ash never thought he could put love and trust into another human being again.Until he meets Eiji, a stripper of the hottest club in the city. The seemingly fierce and upbeat nature of the Japanese pulls him in.They meet by pure coincidence but will their bond and blossoming romance inevitably become their undoing?Or will Eiji's dark past and a certain person force them apart?





	1. Prologue

" _You don't think I'm disgusting_?”

 _"No.._ _”_

" _Please don't touch me._. _I'm filthy_.”

_“Well I think you're absolutely gorgeous.”_

“ _You're going to regret this..my body is tainted._ ”

“ _You're safe with me..”_

_“I don't want to be hurt anymore..”_

_“I won't let anyone hurt you.. Eiji..”_

* * *

 

 

 

**September 23rd, 2020**

“Alright so..Caucasian Male...born August 12th, 2000, 20 years old, goes by the name Ash Lynx. His birth name is Aslan Jade Callenreese. The previous charges include 2 counts of assault and battery and 1 count of premeditated murder. It is currently 1:30 p.m. Bring him in!"

The big metal doors open slowly. 

Too slowly. 

“Ah! Ash. Come in and have a seat in front of me. Let's have a chat.”

The room was freezing. 

Sitting down in the hard metal chair, cuffs and all, Ash Lynx stared intently at the detective. He didn't want to go through this a third time.

Talking and talking..and more talking. 

“So Ash.. I'm Detective Peters. You remember me right? You're still a handsome young man. It's a shame you have to be locked up in a place like this. It really is. I'm your friend remember? I'm not here to judge you. Just to obtain some information.”

Ash just stared. How many times do these sleezy men have to fabricate their kindness just to get him to talk? His dead cold eyes staring off into space. They had been empty for years. His cuffed hands in his lap as his slender fingers tapped the insides of his thighs. His foot gently tapping the cold cement floor. 

_tap..tap..tap_

"Now Ash, you're going to have to talk today, you know that right? Your trial is coming up soon and you haven't given us much information since the first day you walked through the doors of this prison. I know what happened must have traumatized you. I fully understand that but I don't want to see you recieve the death penalty. Believe me I don't."

The bulky old man leaned in. He smelled of cigarettes, a smell Ash had grown to hate, and sickingly sweet jelly donuts. It made him grimace in disgust. 

There was several minutes of deafening silence before the blonde spoke. 

"I've already told you what you need to know. There's been many more before you trying to knock shit outta me. You're wasting your time. What happened, happened. That's all."

Those dead pan eyes and monotone voice could make anyone step back in fear. 

Cameras were situated on all four sides of the integration room. 

Mocking him. Just fucking mocking him. 

“Ash, we're just trying to figure out why you did it. That's all. You've never given us a conclusive answer. You'll certainly get off with less charges if you just tell us the truth. That's all I'm asking for you. Just tell-"

That was it. 

The last fucking straw. 

Ash gritted his teeth and stood up slamming his fists on the stone cold metal table, making a loud metallic sound boom throughout the tiny empty room. The blonde strands of his hair slipping from his loose ponytail. 

“I've already told you fucking bastards everything!  Every god damn thing! From Shorter, to the night that everything happened! Just fucking drop it! ”

Two officers had rushed in and stood there, tasers in hand, ready to shoot. The detective just raised his hand and waved them off. Clearing his throat, the man stared intently at Ash. 

"Shorter? You've never brought him up, Ash. I think I would remember since I've been in here many times with you. Wouldn't you agree?”

Ash plopped back down in the chair and leaned over holding his head in his hands, shaking his head over and over. 

“Please.. Please don't let me relive everything. I'm trying to forget.”

Trembling. 

Here comes the shakes again. 

The fucking ticking of each camera made Ash more uneasy than he already was. 

“Ash, you haven't shown this much emotion about the situation in a long time. I don't want to make you remember everything but every second we have in this room is crucial.”

From Shorter's horrible jokes. 

To the radiating sounds of the club music vibrating through his body. 

Those passionate, intoxicating hours in the back rooms. 

Up to the long nights of doing drugs and spacing out into oblivion. 

It was all rushing back to him. 

Every bit of it. 

Even more silence passes in the chilly room. 

“It was the spring of 2018.. That's when it all started. That's when I met him.”

This seemed to peek the detective's interest as he clicked his pen and started writing everything down. 

“and who is this "him" Ash? A friend of yours?”

Ash hung his head low and started to shake. 

Why? 

He was trying so hard to lose sight of those summer memories. 

“It was Eiji Okumura.. Am I correct?”

Ash quickly rose his head nearly breaking his neck at the sound of "his" name. That name he had been killing himself over trying to repress. 

Peters pulled a polaroid photograph out of his folder of a black haired boy. 

Those eyes.. 

Ash remembers those brown eyes. 

“This is Eiji am I right?”

Ash's skin began to crawl and hairs stand on end. 

“Eiji.. Eiji.... Okumura. Hah..Hahaha. I-I haven't said his name in years.”

Ash couldn't decide whether he wanted to laugh or cry. 

More scribbiling. 

This old man was writing down his insanity. 

Ash went into the deepest part of his memories. Some were beautiful, the others made him seethe in pure anger. 

“You think about him often don't you, Ash?”

“Every single fucking day of my life.“

Ash spat almost immediately gripping the edge of the chair, the cuffs rattling as he sent off a death glare. He couldn't hold back anymore. One way or another, this man was going to break him until he finally talked. 

“I'll tell you.. I'll tell you everything but you better make yourself comfortable. It's going to be a long story.”

Peters seemed pleased and let out a roaring laugh, clicking that damn pen multiple times sitting back in his chair. 

“Oh I have all day. Don't you worry. Alright Aslan Jade Callereese, take me back to the spring of 2018.”

Ash leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling. He let out an emotionless laugh as he closed his jade green eyes. 

“Yeah..the spring of 2018...”

 

 

“ _sometimes I wish I hadn't of met you.. Eiji.”_

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Raindrops & Cannabis Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recollection of when Ash met Eiji for the first time on a rainy Friday afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains slight smut.  
> Eiji and Yut-Lung are using the choreography for Buttons from Nicole Kirkland.  
> I'd recommend watching it while you read the dance part of the story. ;)

“ _What_ _is this? Who the hell did this to you?”_

_“I-It's nothing. This has happened before.”_

_“You expect me to ignore this?”_

_“Yes.. Truthfully, I'm used to it.”_

_“Come home with me tonight.”_

_“And what exactly are your intentions?”_

_“To show you what it's like to be truly loved.”_

* * *

 

 

 

**April 6th, 2018**

**New York City**

 

Nothing could truly compare to the beaming, glittering lights that illuminated the bustling metropolis, New York City. 

The city that never sleeps. 

Every square inch was sated with towering buildings reaching for the skies, down to the black asphalt that was painted with the sweat, blood and tears of every human being chasing the american dream. 

The sounds were ever so unique. Ones' you couldn't find anywhere else. 

Every honking of car horns. 

To the billboards screaming their advertisements at you. 

NYC was just a special place. 

A place where Ash Lynx called home. 

Home sweet home. 

“Hey! Ash! Yo! Are you listening?”

Ash blinked out of his incoherent thoughts as he was walking along his best friend, Shorter's side. He was so spaced out he didn't even know Shorter was talking to him. 

“Hm? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking.”

Shorter scoffed and took another hit of his cigarette. Ash didn't mean to sound like he was ignoring him, he just didn't feel like he was really in reality here lately. 

He felt distant to the world. 

“Are you still thinking about Naomi? Dude, she's history! She did you dirty. I wouldn't even give her the pleasure of her knowing she was on your mind.” 

 _"Easy for you to say..”_ Ash thought to himself while stealing the cigarette from Shorter's mouth and taking a drag himself. 

“Yeah well, you weren't with Naomi for over a year. You didn't treat her like a damn queen, paid her bills, give her a place to sleep. I did so much for her.” Ash shook his head and leaned it back blowing out the smoke like a ferocious dragon. 

“She sure fooled me, didn't she? How was I supposed to know she was screwing around all this time? I guess I wasn't enough for her.”

Love wasn't Ash's alliance at the moment. 

Escape. 

He wanted to run and fly off somewhere. 

Have a mini vacation. 

Hell, start a new life if he could. 

Shorter wrapped an arm around Ash's shoulder and pulled him closer. 

“Well Ash, my sweet, you and I are going to have the time of our lives tonight because you know what? I'm taking you to the best club in town.”

Shorter's finger kept poking at Ash's chest at every word as if to prove a point. 

Point taken. 

“I'mma cheer you up. Everything is on me tonight, my treat. You want a beer? I'll pay. You wanna lap dance? I'll throw the dollar bills your way. Whadda say?”

Ash didn't mind forgetting about his current dilemma, even if it was just for one night. He needed to get away from that condo. Not like he could go back anyway, since she took everything, including his pride and dignity. 

Ash suddenly felt taken back. 

"Wait what? Lap dance? You're taking me to a strip club? You think that'll help me feel better?”

Ash rolled his eyes and pushed Shorter's arm away, staring up at the cloudy sky. 

“Ash cmon, my boyfriend, Yut-Lung works there. You've met him before right? I dunno maybe you have, but I'll make sure he can give us a discount. He's one of the club's finest dancers. We can share him if you want ya know? He's kinky, he won't mind.”

Shorter wiggled his eyebrows and belted out laughing. 

Ash just stared at him trying to figure out why Shorter would even think he would agree to this.

A threesome? 

It wasn't like he was opposed to being with a man, but he had just gotten out of a relationship.

The only thing he wanted to share was Shorter's couch so he could go to fucking sleep. 

“I dunno, Shorter..”

Ash felt eyes on him.

He didn't even dare look the other boy's way knowing he was giving Ash his famous "puppy dog eyes."

The blonde let out a deep sigh, running a hand down his face. 

He knew Shorter wasn't going to take no for an answer. He knew better. There was no use in fighting this. 

Ash couldn't even refuse when Shorter would offer him his burnt pancakes. 

How could he in this situation? 

“Alright alright, I'll go, maybe only for a couple hours but that's-”

Before Ash couldn't even finish his surrender, Shorter was tackling him with a hug, making him almost topple over. 

"Yeah! That's the spirit, buddy! Cmon it's just up the street here. You're gonna definitely enjoy yourself. I promise you. The girls are gorgeous but the boys are even better.”

If Ash knew one thing, Shorter always had this positive outlook on everything life threw at him.

His mouth couldn't help but curl up in a smile. 

Ash truly admired that about his best friend. No matter what, he could always count on this purple haired idiot. 

_drip, drop, drip, drop._

Ash ran a hand through his blonde locks as he looked up at the sky. 

Here comes the rain. 

The perfect weather to describe how he was feeling. 

Gloomy, cloudy but— obviously not wet. 

Ash turned at the sound of brisk footsteps running up behind him as someone shouted, 

“Excuse me!”

Ash couldn't tell much, but a boy, about Ash's age, bumped into his side causing him to smack against Shorter. The boy turned his head apparently out of breath. That's when Ash's eyes met his. 

Brown. 

Pure chocolate brown. 

The little rain droplets hitting the other's cream colored cheeks. 

Ash honestly never saw anything like it before. 

“I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to u-um.”

Ash and Shorter stood there in their tracks waiting for an answer. 

The other looked scared. Maybe he was scared, but Ash couldn't pin point it exactly. 

The boy, supposedly in a hurry, continued running into the other two's direction. 

Running from the law? 

Late for a date? 

Ash blinked several times as he brushed himself off. 

“Wow, he was cute wasn't he? Too bad it's New York City and we'll never see him again.”

Shorter nudged his elbow into the blonde's ribs wiggling his brows again as if he made the best joke in the world. 

He was definitely pretty, Ash decided, even if he didn't get the best look at him, but as Shorter said, he'll probably never see the boy again. 

One of the downfalls of living in such a big city. 

The rain started showering down now. 

Ash pulled his hoodie up over his head and stuck his hands in the oversized pockets. 

“Here we are dude, New York City's hottest club!”

Shorter sounded too excited. He made a guess that he just didn't mind the rain. 

So optimistic. 

Ash flicked his eyes up at the nearly blinding pink neon sign that read, 

**“With A Cherry On Top”**

Honestly what kind of name was that? 

Shorter basically drug the other in by the arm with him. 

Was he going to enjoy this? Ash never did anything like this before. 

Almost as soon as Ash walked in, the music was already vibrating the walls and floors as if there was a continuous earthquake shaking. The lights were just as jarring as the music. Almost like they were inside a colorful rainbow— there were so many flashing, pulsing and radiating their aurora. 

Ash had to admit,— not like he wanted to, but this could pump up anyone no matter what mood they were in. 

He scoped out the big room and noticed there were wide stages everywhere with metal poles touching the ceiling.

Of course, why wouldn't there be? They were in a strip club. 

The dance floor in the middle was completely littered with men and women grinding and jumping to the electrifying music.

This place really was alive. 

“Huh? So what do you think? Having a good time already?” Shorter patted Ash on the back and put his two fingers in his mouth and whistled. 

"Yut baby! Guess who's here!”

Ash turned to see a man walk over giggling. He was attractive, Ash thought for a second, dressed in head to toe in black, with what little he was wearing any ways. Just a skimpy thong connected with a lace band that ran up to the choker that was wrapped around his neck. Not to mention the sheer fish nets on his slender white legs. 

“Hey there handsome. I missed you. Why didn't you call?” Yut-Lung batted his long eyelashes at his boyfriend. 

Shorter ran a hand through his boyfriend's shiny long black hair, cupping his pale cheek and placing a kiss on his lips. 

Ash looked away scratching the back of his neck. He looked over at the bar and saw an empty seat. 

 _"Now I could definitely use a drink..”_ Ash spoke to himself. Not like the other two could hear him. 

“I told you I was coming. I just had to pick Ash up. Naomi, his ex, dumped him and took the condo so he'll be staying with us until he gets back on his feet.”

Shorter spoke a little loud over the booming music as he squeezed his lovers plump ass cheek. 

Ash shot him a glare and Shorter held up his hands in defense. 

“Yikes, sorry buddy. Didn't mean to tug on a nerve.”

Yut Lung let out a small hum then looked over at Ash, who then bit his little pinky. 

"My my my, he's very good-looking, Shorter. You have a beautiful friend. Who would wanna leave him? Why haven't we met before? I'm Yut-Lung. It's very nice to meet you. Emphasis on the very nice.” Yut-Lung gave Ash a wink. 

Shorter gave the boy a slight spank on the bottom. 

“I don't mind you flirting with Ash here but how about you wait until you're on your break to do it?”

Yut-Lung purred as the younger of the two tucked his face in Shorter's neck and pouted. 

“Aw alright. I gotta get back to work anyways. My friend's and I are dancing in a minute. You boys enjoy yourselves.”

Ash waved the boy off and stared at Shorter. 

What was he getting himself into? 

He couldn't even hear himself think clearly over the blaring music. 

“Let's order us some drinks and enjoy the entertainment. They have a great show going on tonight.”

Just as Ash was about to sit down at the bar, the music abruptly stopped. A man shouted over the microphone on one of the many stages. 

"Alright! How are we feeling tonight New York City!?”

Every voice cheered back and clapped in response. Many drinks were thrown up in the air, clinking against each other and shot down people's throats. The only thing Ash could relate to at the moment in this place. 

Ash turned in the bar stool gently tapping his fingers against the black painted wood. 

“I'll have a cocktail on the rocks please.”

The bartender placed the glass in front of Ash and then took a swig of it. He knew alcohol would help drown out the pain he was feeling, but he also knew it was only temporary. 

“We would like to proudly introduce you to our lovely entertainment here for tonight. The two of our best dancers here at With A Cherry On Top! Everyone put your hands together for Lee Yut-Lung and Eiji Okumura!!”

They must have been insanely popular at the club, judging from the loud cheers and applause. Ash already knew Shorter's boyfriend out of the two. 

“Oh fuck! Dude! Yut is dancing cmon! Let's get front row seats!” Shorter exclaimed. 

Ash was about to take another sip of his cocktail when it was left abandoned by Shorter pulling Ash by the arm. 

Fuck— he nearly choked. 

“Alright geez calm the fuck d-”

It started. 

He saw  _him_.

The boy he made eye contact with on the way up here. 

Ash stopped dead in his tracks. 

Eiji? Was it Eiji? He was beautiful. 

From the red spandex short shorts giving a tantalizing glimpse of his bouncing ass cheeks. 

To his loose, nearly sheer red tank top showing off so much skin and a lot of peeping nipple, it could honestly be a sin. 

His hair —disorderly and shining in the club lights. 

Ash's lips parted as he watched Eiji strut the stage and fling his head back as he slowly swirled around the metal pole. 

Red was definitely his color, Ash thought over and over. 

The club started booming from the sounds of the lively music. Buttons from The Pussycat Dolls played over the huge speakers making everyone scream in hysteria. 

Not a music choice Ash would make for himself but damn— it fit Eiji's moves perfectly from head to fucking toe. 

There were back up dancers surrounding Eiji and Yut-Lung but Ash could tell— Eiji was the star of the show. 

Everyone's face and reactions already made that clear. 

Ash couldn't tell if he was aroused or simply amazed. Maybe both? 

Eiji gracefully with ease, swirled his hips and fingered the audience to come closer. He bent over, twirled, flung his lean legs up in the air. Eiji was feeling the music. The hazy alluring lust and arousal from the song looked like it was giving Eiji a high. His moves were vividly fluid and ever more eye-catching. Ash was profoundly star struck. 

Shit— “ _what an angel..”_

Ash slowly walked closer to the stage,  blatantly ignoring the others. Never breaking eye contact with the gorgeous boy's eloquent body. Shorter was seemingly rooting for his boyfriend— his whistling and whooping nearly distracting the other dancers. 

But Eiji. 

It was like he was made for the stage. 

Like he was the only one on stage. 

Most of everyone's eyes were on him and Ash couldn't blame them. 

The black haired boy was born for it. 

Eiji's demeanor was so entirely different from when Ash saw him on the streets. 

It was like staring at a different person. 

Then Eiji mouthed the words, 

“ _baby can't you see, these clothes are fittin' on me.”_

Eiji looked precisly into Ash's eyes nearly making Ash tremble and collapse to his knees. 

The pulchritudinous dancer flaunted his way to the pole again; dipped and circled before casting his tank top off his body and purposefully tossing it to Ash, giving him a wink and a kitten lick of his lips. 

Everyone else around him started "oo-ing" and "ahh-ing" as if it was rare for Eiji to do such of a thing. 

Ash clung the shirt close to his beating chest and kept watching him. Fuck Naomi. Fuck his problems. This dance—no, this boy alone could make him forget. 

And he didn't even know him at all. 

Ash was already hooked. 

Eiji's slender and toned body glistened with sweat, making him gloriously shine as he should. 

The blonde noticed that Eiji never stopped looking at him but, why? 

Had he taken a liking to him? 

Ash shook his head a little and Eiji made his way to the edge of the stage giving the blonde a seductive smirk. 

That's when it happened. 

The dancer pulled Ash on stage. 

Wait what? 

Ash was dumbfounded but never hesitated to follow the boy. Eiji pushed him into a chair. Ash heaved in a breath and the cream colored boy started grudgingly dancing around him. 

Swaying his hips and knowingly shaking his butt in Ash's face. 

Ash could already hear Shorter's calls and whistling. 

“Hell fucking yeah! Go get 'em Ash!” Shorter throwing a fist in the air victoriously. 

Everything was starting to become a blur. 

Oh, how Ash wanted to touch this boy. 

Make him his. 

Be selfish for the first time in his life. 

The tightness in his jeans made apparent. 

Ash couldn't believe he was feeling like this. 

The music stopped and all the dancers took a lazy bow, but not Eiji. 

Eiji wouldn't give them the satisfaction. 

Eiji breathed in and out, his chest beautifully rising and falling. He looked down at Ash—still sitting like an idiot in the chair. 

“Hey there stranger, did you finally get out of the rain?”

Ash blinked and eyed the boy up and down. 

“Y-Yeah I did. Did you make it to work on time? Eiji?”

Eiji gave the exasperated blonde a giggle and gently glided his small finger across Ash's sharp jawline as he raised a brow. 

“Mm.. Yeah.. Did you like the dance, honey?”

Ash knew this boy was just trying to push his buttons. Fuck yes, he enjoyed the dance.

What kind of question was that? 

Ash just nodded and decided to finally take a steady breath for the first time tonight. 

Eiji made his way over and slung his leg over to sit in Ash's lap— not giving a fuck about the crowd still eyeing the two. 

“How about you and I go back into my room, free of charge? What do you say handsome?” 

The fearsome rabbit was already making his seductive moves on the wild lynx. 

* * *

 

 

Ash sucked in another hit of the blunt and shot gunned it right into Eiji's wet mouth letting out a soft grunt. 

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tilted his head back onto the red velvet sofa.

“Fucking hell.. This is good stuff huh?”

Ash spoke slowly as Eiji was pressing, sucking and biting hickies into the blonde's pale skin. 

Eiji kissed his way up Ash's rising chest and let out a breath before kissing Ash's lips again. 

How long had Ash been in here? Ash didn't care. 

“Mm yes, I only get the best. Don't tell my boss though, he'll kill me.” Eiji swiftly took the blunt from Ash's fingers and took a long hit blowing the cannabis smoke out into the already misty filled room. 

The room was relatively small. It only being occupied by the dark red sofa, a small corner dresser filled with various lewd items and a blackout curtain blocking the view from the other rooms. 

With a single dim light illuminating Eiji's prominent features. 

Ash stared at Eiji with red blood shot eyes. 

The club's hottest dancer was sitting in his lap and sharing his weed with him. 

This day started off so shitty and was ending like some cheap romance movie. 

Eiji then started grinding himself hard into Ash's lap. Ash then took his hands and held the boy's hips down in place. He couldn't tell if the high was making him do it or what. 

“So, I'd ask for a quick fuck since I'm extremely horny but,” Eiji then closely eyed Ash then hummed. 

“How about I please you instead? Since you liked my dance so much? It's the least I can do for my biggest fan.” Eiji leaned in as he whispers the sensual words then licking his ear. 

Eiji started groping Ash's semi-hard member through his tight denim jeans. 

“Won't you let me? Daddy?”

Ash knew his face turned just as red as his eyes. He knew that for a fact.

Fuck he couldn't say no. Absolutely not.

Ash couldn't really pin point exactly about what drew him close to Eiji. 

His body? A possibility. 

His eyes? Most definitely. 

His fiery charm? Yes. 

But.. It was something else. 

He couldn't pull himself away from the alluring dancer. 

Something Ash couldn't wrap his brain around. 

Something Ash would eventually regret knowing.. 

* * *

 

 

 

**Present Day**

 

Detective Peters rolled back in forth in his chair letting out a loud almost annoying laugh. 

“My god, what an introduction. Sounds like you already had your hands full didn't you, Ash?”

Ash just sat there in the chair.

Quietly.

His head hung low, reflecting on the memory that was so close to escaping from his mind. 

“He was.. Eiji blew me away. I just.. I thought. I knew he was different he...”

Ash sighed heavily and clenched his hand cuffed fists and banged them up against the metal table making it rattle. 

“FUCK!”

A sudden burst of anger suddenly exploded from Ash, his hair finally breaking free from his ponytail. 

“Now Ash calm down, we're just getting started here. Shorter sounded like quite the character huh? You've already given me a great amount of detail into this boy, Eiji, which, quite frankly sounds like nothing but a cheap-”

Ash's breathing started to lap over each other and he stood up. He shut his eyes tight biting down on his lip to try and catch the words he was about to inevitably exasperate. 

“No. No! Shut up! Fucking shut up! You know nothing! Don't you fucking dare-”

His voice cracked with almost every word. 

His eyes widened. 

They were wild. 

Fearful. 

Ash was starting to become fearful of his own being. 

“I-I....sorry..”

Ash sunk back into the chair. 

Peters scribbled something else down and leaned back into the squeaking chair. 

“You may continue now Ash. Go ahead.”

Why? 

" _Just make it stop. Make it fucking stop.”_

 

 

_“Eiji....”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated! I'm sorry it took so long. I just recently started a new job and it's taking a toll on me! I hope you enjoyed!  
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> I'd love feedback.  
> Thank you lovelies. ♡♡


End file.
